Clock
by Sasunaru4eves
Summary: Sakura has found Sasuke at the gates of Konoha bloody and in critical condition, SasuSaku one-shot


Where do I start...

Sakura a nice bubbly girl who showed good expectations, had a clock.

The clock would stop ticking when she died and the clock would beep at big moments in her life.

The first time it beeped she took her first steps, the second time she spoke for the very first time and the most recent time was when she was accepted has head nurse of the konoha hospital and she had finally surpassed her master.

The clock beeped today, because today she found Sasuke bloody at the gates of the leaf.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick..._

The pink haired kunoichi ran over to the long lost boy and started to break down, he was not dead yet but his pulse was feint. She slung him over her shoulder, he winced unconsciously. She gathered herself from her breakdown.

The girl bound from building to building, rooftop to rooftop. She reached the hospital.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick..._

She felt his pulse once more, it was there but hardly.

Sakura burst through the doors of the hospital giving the shocked medics around her a slight nod before heading to the emergency room. She pumped chakra into her legs. _'Just a little more' _She thought to herself.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick..._

Inside the room she got to work.

Looking him up and down examining his body she gathered that he was unconscious because of the loss of blood and that was it. The girl summoned three more medical nin to her aid. After the three hour operation she placed her scalpel onto the tray and took off her blood covered gloves.

They had moved the raven haired boy to a more comfortable room. Sakura sat in the chair next his bed

No one dare speak to Sakura.

Sasuke was in coma, quit possibly never waking up. Sakura fell asleep in the waiting chair awaiting the boys awakening.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick..._

The sleep deprived girl was summoned to the hokage's office.

There awaited the hokage Naruto asking if what he had heard was true. The girl just nodded in response.

It was a 80% chance he wouldn't wake up but Sakura didn't tell the spiky haired hokage that. She didn't want to take away his sudden hope. Even if the boy was back Sakura still felt incomplete, something tugged at her heart and she wasn't sure if that was him being there but not awake, or the fact that he had come back at all.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick..._

The pink haired girl returned to her seat next to the boy. She fell asleep once more.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick..._

_Sakura..._

Said a dreamy voice, she longed to hear that voice but who was it?

_Sakura... Are... You..._

_A_m I what? She wanted to ask but she found she was unable to speak.

_Sakura... Please... Wake up..._

Wake up? Was she dreaming? No she didn't want the voice to be a dream! A single tear wet her cheek.

_Sakura... Don't... Cry... Wake up... I'm..._

You're what? She once again wanted to ask. She felt as though she was being lifted from her dream state. No! I want to hear that voice!

"I'm awake." Said Sasuke in his hospital bed. Realization hit the girl as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Ow" he winced while she hugged him.

She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I thought you would *hic* never wake up *hic* do you know *hic* how high the possibilities *hic* were that you where never going to wake up?" She asked him through hiccups and sobs.

"I'm sorry." He said to her.

She released him and onyx eyes clashed with emerald. "Sorry?" She asked him

"For leaving you." He said seriously.

"I'm just happy you came back, you know there's so much going on now. Naruto's the hokage and I'm head nurse and I've surpassed Tsunade and-" She was cut off by Sasuke's arms around her.

"Slow down." He told her calmly. She eased into the hug and hugged him back tightly.

"I love you." She said to him. Her eyes widened. She hadn't meant to say that she was she so at peace in his arms it slipped! "I-I-I d-didn't m-mean-" She stuttered as he released her from the hug.

He quickly brought his lips down on hers, silencing her stuttering. She sat there not responding, shocked at first but she soon gave into the kiss passionately. Realizing they both needed to come up for air, Sasuke broke their kiss, "Wow.." She murmured.

"I was going to say I love you too, before you started to stutter." He stated resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you. " he whispered against her forehead before kissing it lightly. Sakura sighed happily, the girl had longed for the words to come out of that boys mouth for too long. Sasuke crashed his lips down onto here's once more, this time she excepted them openly. He nipped her bottom lip for access and she complied parting her lips wider. Their tongues collided and swirled in each others mouths and before she knew it he had broken the kiss to place butterfly kisses down her jaw and neck. "Sssasuke" She moaned.

He licked and nibbled the skin on her neck before bringing her up on top of him so that she was straddling his lap. She brought her head down and they kissed again this time their tongues fighting for dominance. Over time Sasuke won and was now on top of her. "S-Sasuke your I-injures." She moaned as he sucked on her neck and junction. "Don't worry Sa~ku~ra" He whispered next to her ear before nibbling on the lobe. Sakura shivered involuntarily.

He sucked harshly on her neck and junction. She moaned loudly. "I love hearing you moan, I want to make you scream, scream my name. But unfortunately we're in a hospital." He smiled against her lips, she smile back.

"That can be changed." She said mischievously with a glint in her eye.

"That look in you eye scares me." He stated looking straight into her eyes. She laughed melodically. He arched one black brow questioningly.

"I've scared the great Uchiha, that's a win for me." She explained laughing lightly.

"Hn" He responded playing with the tresses of her pink hair.

"Awww, we're back to one syllable responses now?..." She leaned closer to him, "I thought we where closer than that now Sa~su~ke." She purred seductivly into his ear. Sasuke growled before crashing his lips down onto hers once again, this time more roughly. His left hand started to slowly make it's way up her right thigh.

He removed part of the white medical coat covering her thigh and continued to near her core cover by the thin layer of fabric called her shorts. He made a circular motion with his thumb in between her legs and she bit down on his lip playfully before moaning into the kiss.

The handle to the doorknob raddled. Locked phew "Sakura, are you alright. How's Sasuke is he still critical?" Naruto asked from behind the door. "Baka ruins everything." Sakura heard Sasuke mumble under his breath. She giggled like a teenager before sliding out from underneath him and letting Naruto in.

"He's fine now Naruto, but didn't the receptionist tell you? It's past visiting hours." Sakura explained to him.

"Past visiting hours my ass, I'm the hokage." He said smiling proudly.

"That's your exuse for everything now, isn't it?" She mumbled.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted excitedly walking towards the boy with his hands in the air.

"Dobe." Sasuke replied bluntly. Naruto pouted.

"He's still childish. That hasn't changed." Kakashi said from the door.

"Hi Kakashi." Sasuke saluted.

"So now have you learned your lesson Sasuke ." Sasuke raised a brow.

"Never go with men who say they have power because they only want you for your body... And don't try to get some in a hospital because this Baka comes in ever time to ruin it somehow." Kakashi told them pouting at the idiot hokage. They all gaped at their old sensei.

"Ummmm, ok. How would you know exactly Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Well I had just come back from a long mission and was admitted to the hospital. The next day Anko came with some flowers and the next thing led to another and things... Where happening, Naruto walked in and yeah..."

"I was blind for two days." Naruto said.

"No you weren't, you just didn't want to come out of your apartment idiot." Sakura stated bluntly.

They all laughed at their idiot of a hokage before Hinata came in with a little boy around the age of three. "Dada!" The boy exclaimed jumping into Naruto's arms. "He missed you so I thought I'd find you here." Hinata explained.

Naruto plopped the boy onto his shoulders. "Who's that dada?" The little boy asked his father pointing at Sasuke. "That, Sasuke, would be your uncle Sasuke." Naruto told the boy who he apparently named Sasuke.

"You named him after me?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Of coarse we did, Naruto insisted, but our older daughters name is Amia." Hinata said nearing her son.

"But my names Sasuke." The little boy said pouting. "You where named after me." Sasuke told the little boy. "Yeah but I was here first." The boy told him. "I was here first." Sasuke replied smugly.

"Are you already arguing with our son, Jesus Sasuke get a hold of yourself." Naruto teased.

"Okay common Sasuke, it's past bedtime." Hinata told the boy bringing him down from Naruto's shoulders.

"No it not," the boy looked at the clock for a while. "My bedtime is in an hour." He stated

"Smart kid, dumb dad. Wonder how that happened?" Sasuke said.

"Very funny, let's go Sasuke." The small family walked out the door and went home.

"Maybe he has grown up a bit." Sasuke pondered. But then they all heard from Sasuke's open window.

"But honey, please let me pick up some ramen on the way." Naruto pleaded to his wife. "Yeah mommy please." The miniature Sasuke pleaded as well. "RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!" They both chanted loud enough for then to all hear. They all heard Hinata's exasperated sigh. "Fine."

"I take it back, he's just like his son." Sasuke stated.

They all laughed, Sasuke winced from laughing holding his rib cage tight.

"Oi, Kakashi I'm gonna have to give you the boot, sorry Sasuke needs rest." She explained to him before pushing him out.

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously, "I'm seriouse, Sasuke. I'm tired and so are you, you're also injured. So sit your ass down and go to sleep." She commanded before she cuddled up in the chair next to his bed.

"I think I like this more commanding Sakura." He admitted playfully, he shut his eyes with a smile on his lips.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." She replied.

They both drifted off to sleep, in their sleep they dreamt of each other lovingly.

**First one shot guys, tell me what you think,**

**Cookies for everyone!**

**Chow**


End file.
